Sonic and The Missing Chilidogs!
by The High School Hero
Summary: All the Chilidogs are Gone and Sonic is becoming paranoid! Tails and Knuckles must find the person responsible! Will they know who did this dastardly deed? Join them on this amazing Adventure of Mystery of the missing chilidogs! *COMPLETED!*
1. No More Chillidogs!

**Yo, wonderful readers and reviewers! This is my third story.**

**Ok, based on the title, the story is called 'Sonic and The missing chilidogs.'**

**Summary: We all know that sonic LOVES chilidogs. But what if there were no more left on Mobius? Will he go crazy, angry or emo? Find out in this story!**

**disclaimer: i DO NOT own Sonic or Sonic related characters i wish i could though, but they are property of SEGA!**

**Well there's isn't much more to say but to Enjoy! (I'm so busy!...and I have major writers block!)**

* * *

Chapter 1: No more Chilidogs

Mobius' blue hero Sonic the hedgehog, was fighting the Mad scientist, Dr. Eggman as usual. his latest invention: the egg-spider, was attacking Sonic with every missile it had, it missed every time.

"Your too slow!" Sonic stuck a tongue out at Eggman and the Robot. The doctor turned fiery red of anger "Grr! I'll show you!,get a load of this!"The mad scientist launched a speed missile on sonic. The heroic hedgehog just stood there not minding the missile and waited for it. When it was ready to explode, he jumped out of the way,and also fooled the doctor into thinking he was hit.

"HaHahahahahaha!"The Doctor cackled "Hmm?"

Sonic was hanging on the ledge, sleeping. Then he woke up "huh? Is it over?,*yawns* I'm tired of games,eggy, its my turn!" Sonic curled up into a ball and drilled through the metal spider. It was destroyed escaped in his eggmobile.

"Gahh! Someday, I will get you, Sonic the Hedgehog!"Eggman ranted at Sonic

"Heh, keep on dreaming, baldy McNosehair!" Sonic retorted back

Eggman flew away, the little crowd cheered and chanted his name, he bowed to the adoring crowd then Sped off for a little victory snack...

A chilidog!

"One chilidog please!" Sonic said to the man at the chilidog stand

"Here ya go Sonic! Its on the house!"

"Sweet! Thanks!" Sonic got the chilidog and ate it."Ahh,I hope they'll never run out of these!" Then, he sped back home,to have a victory party.

*That night...*

Eggman was planning his next scheme. But he was still mad about the defeat

"Blast! There must be something that slows that blue rat down."

Eggman thought for a bit then he got a idea

"I got it, chilidogs! That disgusting food that the blue Hedgehog eats. Its like the only thing he eats. Without chilidogs, Sonic wouldn't even run right! And then I would be able to defeat him once and for all!" Eggman cackled and then,he pulled out a remote and pressed a button; revealing a army of eggpawns.

"I'll send these out to steal every single chilidog stand in Mobius." Eggman said to himself before turning to the eggpawns.

"Go out there and grab every single chilidog stand you can find, And bring it back to me! I want all the chilidogs and not a single one left behind!"

The Eggpawns marched towards the city and all the chilidog stands far and wide,and all the chilidogs in houses especially Sonic's house.

"Sonic will finally bow down to me! Even if it kills him of hunger!" Eggman cackled loudly until it echoed in his lab.

*The next morning...*

Sonic woke up from his slumber. He stretched and slowly began to walk towards the kitchen.

"Hmm...breakfast: chilidogs, Lunch: chilidogs, Dinner: chilidogs, Dessert: chilidogs *squeal* I love chilidogs!" Sonic thought.

Sonic was addicted to chilidogs, ever since he started adventuring. when sonic looked in the cupboard,he noticed something.

"Huh, where are the chilidogs?" Sonic usually keeps his secret stash of chilidogs in the cupboard. (Smart place...o_O)

Then he looked in the fridge, it was empty "What's going on?!"

Then he looked behind his poster it was empty also. "What?!"

Sonic started to panic, he looked everywhere in his house. He basically trashed the place. "Wait,the chilidog stand!" Sonic sped off quickly to the stand.

As he got there, he saw the man packing up and moving somewhere else.

"Have you got any chilidogs?" Sonic asked desperately

"Sorry sonic, I haven't got no chilidogs, they just disappeared mysteriously." The man sadly said.

Sonic gasped. He was furiously panicking. He Zoomed off to another chilidog stand.

*253 chilidog stands later...*

After sonic asked the last person, His ears drooped. He was shocked, he dropped on his knees. He inhaled deeply and looked onto the sky shouting:"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO OO."

To be continued...

* * *

**Well, there you go! My first chapter of Sonic and the missing chilidogs. I hoped you like it!**

**And about the poster part...I don't know I just made it up that he keeps a secret pile of chilidogs somewhere.**

**I've been busy with school and all. And I'm probably not gonna update any time sooner,because of my other story:Sonic Couple Battles. I hope this story is more successful than the last one!**

**See ya!**

**P.S: let the story marathon begin! Next big story: 'I have no shadow' I need a story plot! PM me if u have any suggestions.**


	2. Time to take action!

**Yo! Readers and reviewers! What's going on? Thank you to everyone who reviewed! I really appreciate it! **

**Whoo! Its the Second Chapter of Sonic and The Missing Chillidogs. Since everyone loved my first chapter, people would be looking forward to this one.**

**Enjoy!**

**-H.S.H!**

* * *

Meanwhile in the mystic ruins, Tails was coming to the point that he was finished tinkering with his special biplane: the Tornado. After he finished the last modifications, he went outside for a little fresh air. As he was enjoying the view, he thought: "Hmm...I think I should visit Sonic today,its been a long time Since I haven't saw him." So the Two-Tailed Kitsune flew over to Sonic's house in Station Square.

*12 minutes later...*

Tails landed in the front of Sonic's house; He was anxious to see his Big Brother after So long, So he hurried to the door but he found out that the door was already open...

"Hmm...he never leaves his house unlocked,what's going on?" Thought Tails

As he entered the blue blur's house, his eyes widened of horror; Everything was Everywhere!,Comic books, CD's,DVD's and Games were scattered on the floor.

"What's going on?!"Tails said to himself,then he called out for Sonic "Sonic? Where Are you?!"

Tails got no response, therefore,he investigated a little bit more, without stepping on the items on the floor. Then,he analyzed the kitchen,it was also a mess. Food, drinks and Snacks flown everywhere. "This is all very confusing!" Tails threw questions rapidly into his mind. Suddenly, he heard a rustle coming from the bedroom, so he ran to the bedroom as fast as he can.

"Darn! I lost him!" Tails cursed under his breath.

But he checked in the bedroom anyway. It was more of a pigsty than the kitchen. Tails called out His name one last time: "Sonic! Are you in here?"

Tails got more rustling; this time, it was In the living room again. Tails rushed in the room and analyzed it once again, This time,he saw a blue quill. he was sure that he found Sonic this time.

He carefully tip- toed to the mysterious figure and Scattered the rubbish off of him. meanwhile,he heard muttering and Sobbing. When all the rubbish was off, He gasped at what stood before him: Sonic the Hedgehog?,'the blue blur?','the fastest thing alive'? Crying!? Tails was shocked at what he saw "Sonic?, Sonic are you Okay?"

Sonic replied in a whimpering voice "Tails. Tails, my dear, dear friend, They did Something to me, Tails, Things that...you won't believe what they did" after that Sonic resumed Sobbing.

"Sonic,just tell me what happened I'm sure I can handle it!"

Sonic took a big breath and Said : "There are no more chillidogs left on Mobius!" With that,Sonic began to Cry on Tails' shoulder. Tails was more flabbergasted than a rock.

"Ok,it's time to take action! Sonic, stay here! I'll get the rest of the gang to sort out this mystery" .And with that, Tails took off. "This can't be!,Who would've done this?! Chillidogs are the only thing he'll ever eat!" Tails' thought ran rapidly "I need to round Everyone up A.S.A.P!"

*25 minutes later...*

Tails, Knuckles, Amy, Cream, Shadow and Rouge Came into The blue blur's house. "What happened?" Amy was horrified "where's Sonic?"

Just then, Tails explained the whole thing "Listen,Something happened to Sonic,and it's the worst thing that could ever happened!" Tails was interrupted, as Amy Summoned her Hammer

"Come on! Spill the beans before you turn to jelly! Where's my Sonic!?"

Tails just jumped to conclusions and turned the chair around and there was Sonic: Curled up into a ball, Sobbing secretly.

"Sonikku!" Amy rushed to him in shock and hugged him lightly

Anyhoo, Tails resumed " Someone has taken all the Chillidog stands in Mobius! Every single one has vanished! "

The gang was half- shocked and half confused. "So? What does it have to do with us?" Knuckles pointed out. The rest just agreed

"Don't you get it, Knuckles?! Chillidogs are the only thing that Sonic eats, If There was no more left, Sonic may not be in this world for long"

"Wait! You don't mean that..."

Tails nodded sadly

"Holy Chaos..." Knuckles Gasped, So did the rest of the gang.

"But I have a solution!, we need to track down the missing stack of chillidogs. while being aware of Eggman's attacks!" Then he turned to Team jubilee "Amy and Cream, you need to stay here, clean up the house, and make Sonic try Something new; if he refuses,just give him Cola, OK?"

Team Jubilee nodded "Will do!, hang on Sonic!" Amy Started to clean up all the Rubbish.

While Cream went into the Kitchen to Cook.

"Okay, Me and Knuckles will try to Contact all the Victims who would've been involved" Knuckles put his thumbs up Then, tails turned to Team Dark

"Shadow and Rouge, Could you spy on Eggman to see what his latest invention is?"

Shadow and Rouge thought for a bit, Then, Shadow spoke first "Hmph, I'll do it ,but bare in mind that I don't want faker to die of hunger, I wish for him to die with his blood on my hands."

Tails gulp nervously but nodded. "Err, what about you Rouge?"

"Well, I would love to do this, but this needs to come with a price..." Rouge said sneakily

"Fine, you get Knuckles' Master Emerald for a Week!"

"Deal!"

"WHAT?!" Knuckles bellowed

Tails ignored Knuckles and continued "Ok, So we're set here!, let's move out!"

Shadow,Rouge,Tails and Knuckles ran out of the house, going to their separate ways. Knuckles cursed under his breath on the way, because of the deal that Tails have done.

"Hey knuckles!,Who should we go to first?"

"I don't know!,let's go to that place our anti's go!"

Tails screeched to a stop "No way!,I do NOT want to visit our anti's! Think of what they'll do to us!"

"But it's the only way!, They might be a victim there!"

Tails thought of the time that he was slapped in the face by Fiona Fox, he shudders violently "OK,but don't let them hurt me!"

"They won't, because if they do, they'll be dealing with the Rad-Red Retard **(oops! Wrong word)**!" Knuckles did his trademark pose

Tails laughed as They continue to their Anti's-territory AKA moebius.

* * *

**You have just read chapter 2 of my new FanFic ****'Sonic and the missing chillidogs!' Its much longer than the last one only by hundreds of words.**

**So, Team Sonic (without Sonic) are finding victims who could've have something to do with the missing chillidogs,but we all know who took all the chillidogs *wink wink* but they won't know until the last chapter. which will be a good ending!**

**Who should they do first? I gotta think about ****that!**

**And referring to Sonic Couple Battles: the show will return for a season 2! yes, the show is back for another go! More battles!, more reality!, more love triangles! but a weird twist will be there...**

**Gotta get to doing homework!**

**P.S: I have started to write the chapter of my fourth story: 'I have no Shadow'. a big fat thank you to Random Person for giving me the idea! **

**Ok, Review! Am I doing well? I wanna know!**


	3. The mystery begins!

**Ok! Here is the third Chapter of Sonic and the Missing chillidogs! (Thank you for reviewing!) **

**Sorry I'm late, internet was low all the time so I had to do everything in my power to get it back working again!**

**This story was originally going to be Called: Sonic and the Secret Chillidogs, with a different story plot! But, this one sounds better! If I can, I'll make that as a sequel!**

**Anyhow, enough of me rambling! Enjoy!**

**-H.S.H**

Chapter 3: The mystery of the missing chillidogs begins!

Eventually, Knuckles and Tails arrived at the dreadful place where their anti's lived. It was way darker and stingier than Mobius. The place they call...Moebius.

"Well, this is the place..." Said Knuckles "Creepier than any other planet I've been on!"

"Yeah...real creepy." Tails was a bit scared of entering Moebius, but he did his best to be brave.

"Now, where do we find the Destructix?" Asked Knuckles as they explored the abandoned city, well, almost abandoned. Just then, something green sped pass the two Heroes.

"Whoa! Who was that?" Knuckles shouted when the green figure sped past them again.

"I think I know who it is..." Tails realised who it was, afterwards, Many Anti's of Team Destructix circled the two heroes, scowling at them as they were surrounded. They also spotted their doppelgangers': Anti Miles and Anti Knuckles. A few seconds later, the green figure stopped dead on his tracks. He looked at them before he could step out of the shadows. And they knew who it was:

"Scourge!" Knuckles and Tails said in unison.

Scourge stepped out of the shadows and into the light. Obviously, he had his trademarked jacket and shades. Behind his glasses, his ocean blue eyes hovered over his team before he could hover over Knuckles and Tails. His devious grin appeared as he crouched down and took his glasses off.

"Well, if it isn't The retard, Knuckles and the pipsqueak, Tails." The Desructix laughed at his quote. Tails and Knuckles slapped their serious faces on instantly. "What are you doing in Anti territory and where's Blue Boy? Is He too scared to face his own bro?" Scourge continued talking to the duo.

"Don't play mind games with us, you snot coloured needlemouse, we know you did it!" Knuckles cut straight to the point, with that statement, Scourge's grin fell flat to a frown; and slowly to a growl.

"What are you talking about?!" Scourge Scowled

"We know that you took all the chillidogs, you thought that if you stole all the Chillidogs, Sonic wouldn't have the strength to fight, therefore making you victorious and rule all over the planet, admit it!" Tails commented on Knuckles point

Just then, Scourge began to laugh, so did Destructix, the duo were both confused and angry. 20 seconds later, Scourge stopped laughing and resumed his conversation.

"Me, take all the chillidogs?, Damn!, your crazier than you think, Fox-fart! I would never take all the chillidogs in that planet in just one night! Sure I'm fast and all, but...I got better things to do than steal chillidogs!"

Just then, Scourge stood up and put his glasses back on. "Well, it was nice talking to you, boys. It was a nice laugh while it lasted." Scourge began walking away while Anti Miles and Anti Knuckles began to walk towards the two heroes

"Too bad you won't get out of this place... alive."

Tails and Knuckles stood up and got into a serious fighting stance. They both eyed their evil Doppelgangers.

Anti Miles started first "Well, Well, Well, if it isn't my goodie two shoes Doppelganger Miles Prower!"

"I rather be called Tails, y'know!" Tails retorted back angrily

"Whatever, get ready to dance."

"Oh, I was born ready, I hope you like breakdancing!"

Then, Anti Knux spoke, "Never thought I'll bump into you again,now to finish what we started."

"Oh ho, Don't worry, I'll finish you up so bad you won't have to be able to show your face around town again!"

"Okay, enough talk, let's fight!"

"Okay, Doppelganger, let's Dance sucker!"

*Meanwhile...*

Meanwhile at Sonic's house, Amy just finished cleaning up the house, and Cream just finished making different dishes for Sonic. The first dish was: Chilli Con Carne.

"C'mon Sonic! You'll love it!, here comes the Chaos Emerald" Amy said before the Spoon charged at Sonic slowly

Sonic dodged the spoon as fast as he could. Amy attempted to follow Sonic's every move. Much to her surprise, Sonic Kicked the Bowl out of her hand high enough to land in her hair. Amy shrieked in disgust.

Sonic stuck his tongue out before Amy spoke. "Ok, You leave me no choice Sonic the Hedgehog!, Cream! Get me the Glass of water please!"

Moments later, Cream arrived with a Glass of water and Handed it to Amy. "Thank you Cream!" Amy Smiled devilishly as she walked to the cobalt Hedgehog.

Sonic's eyes widens as he sees what it is "No! No! No!"

"It's for your own good!" Amy looked as she was going to throw water at him.

"No! Please! Mercy!" Sonic begged not to get splashed

"Heh, your Mercy just died when you threw chilli on my head!" Amy Shouted while she walked closer to him

"No! Please! Mercy! MERCY!" Sonic's shouts echoed through the house and creeping onto the streets that day.

*Somewhere At Doctor Eggman's base*

Eggman was cackling about his latest scheme.

"Ahahaha! I have got to be the most evil Scientist in Mobius! With that stuff gone, I will become the greatest ruler of the Eggman empire! Ahahahahaha!" Eggman cackled once more, then, he resumed his Work. In a little corner far away, hid Shadow and Rouge.

"Hmph, this is typical coming from Eggman. I could smash that piece of metal right now!" Shadow bragged "what was that 'stuff' the Doctor was talking about?"

"I don't know...we need to find out more about this 'stuff'."Said Rouge

"Same here. Let's move out! Chaos Control!" Shadow whispered those two famous words and the two were teleported to another location in Eggman's lab.

*back in Moebius*

Tails and Knuckles already finished fighting their doppelgangers! They were almost finished fighting off the rest of the members of the Destructix.

They punched and kicked their way to victory until Scourge was the only one left. Scourge got nervous, but he showed no fear.

The two heroes were exhausted of the fight. "Phew, that was a lot of guys!" Knuckles tried to catch his breath a bit. "But at least we finished them off!"

"Yeah! To Teamwork!" Tails cheered

"To Teamwork!" Knuckles and Tails did a high five before turning to Scourge.

Scourge just stood there without running away. This gave Knuckles to grab him before he ran.

"Well, if it isn't the bogeyman Scourge! Listen here snot can! If the Sonic heroes ever see you again, they'll do unthinkable things to you! Understood?"

Scourge nodded nervously.

"Ok, just so you can get the picture, I'd like to send you off, heroes style!, Tails?"

"With pleasure!" Tails swooped to lift Scourge off the ground. They were getting higher and higher as we speak.

"H- Hey! Put me down!" Scourge panicked

"Heh, not the pipsqueak now! Aren't I?" Tails smiled

"Just put me down already! Drop me!"

"As you wish!" Tails dropped Scourge who was falling at great speed. Knux was ready for the big Send off! He positioned himself, when he saw Scourge coming closer to him, he reared his boxing glove back and shouted: KNUCKLES SLASH!

Knux punched his face in and he sent him flying in no time, until we saw no more.

Afterwards, Tails flew down gently, dusted himself off and high fived Knux again. "That was awesome!"

"C'mon let's get outta here!" Knuckles ordered before he left with Tails.

"Ok, next stop, Jet The Hawk of the Babylon Rogues!"

"Oh great..." Knuckles face-palmed himself "Have you still got our Extreme Gears?"

"Even better!" Tails whistled for the Gears and they came flying in right next to the heroes.

"Whoa! How d'ya do that!?"

"I don't know! I just wanted to try it to see if it works"

"Well, that was weird!" Knuckles fixed his dreadlocks properly before jumping onto the gears

"Ok!, time to ungravitify!" Tails got on his Gear

"Nah, its more like Falling free in the wind!, but ok!" So did Knuckles.

The two heroes sped off in their Extreme gears. Awaiting their next victim possible of stealing Sonic's beloved chillidogs.

**You have just read Chapter 3 of Sonic and the missing Chillidogs!**

**IMPORTANT: Sonic couple battles will be on haitus for a while :-( ...this is because I have a lot on my mind recently: my homework, School related problems and other stuff. Also, I need to re-think some steps that I missed in the story. I'm getting my own laptop in febuary so I get to change any detail that might've been left out but don't worry! I'll let you know when the story is off hold!**

**You've read, so you know what to do!...REVIEW! Its only gonna get better!**

**I gotta go writing the fourth chappie! And Sorry for the long wait again! I blame the internet!**

**See ya!**


	4. A race against time!

**Hey hey hey! What's going on? Thank you to all the people who reviewed, favorited and followed! You guys get epic chips with awesome sauce!**

**Disclaimer: I DO NOT own Sonic or Sonic related characters! It'll be cool if I did! But, they are property of SEGA! Don't sue me! (I'm just a 13 year old...)**

**-H.S.H!**

**Chapter 4: It's a race against time!**

As the chapter always starts, they eventually arrived at the Babylon rouges' hangout in their extremes.

"Great, do we have to visit these buttheads?" Knuckles whined.

"We have to, since it wasn't Scourge, it has to be Jet," Tails convinced Knuckles.

"I just hate Jet. He thinks he's the 'fastest thing alive' it disgusts me. Also, I want a fight or two with Storm!" Knuckles was a bit fed up of the rouges.

"I totally agree. I might want to rant on Wave. Calling my gear a piece of junk, why I oughta- AHHH!" Tails was abruptly knocked off of his gear by something...or someone. Knux reacted quickly and dived down to catch Tails. Meanwhile, Tails tried to obtain a fatal fall with the help of his namesakes but it was too much. Luckily, Knuckles caught Tails and his gear just in time.

"You okay, Tails?" Knuckles asked Tails with awareness.

"I'm good." Tails put a thumbs up as a sign that he was okay.

The two tailed kit leaped out of the arms of the echidna and resumed their search for the Babylon rouges.

"What was that back there?"

"I'm not sure. Maybe it was the-WHOA!" A blur passed Knuckles making him lose balance a little bit. A familiar laugh was mocking them in a distance. "That laugh..." Knuckles and Tails slapped their serious faces on once again.

Out in the distance were the Babylon rouges. Storm the albatross, Wave the swallow, and the notorious Jet the hawk. They surrounded the incomplete team Sonic.

"Aha!- Aha!, we meet again...Sonic the hedgeh- what!? Where's Sonic?" Jet only saw Tails and Knuckles staring at him angrily. "Huh, I thought he wanted to challenge me!, I wonder if he'd slowed down yet, then, I'll become the f-"

"Aright! That's it! I am sick and tired of you claiming that you're the fastest thing in the universe! Guess what Jet, you ain't! Your just a arrogant know-it-all, who thinks you can take on anyone on this goddamn planet, Sonic is way faster and better than you! He is the true blue blur, and he's entitled 'THE fastest thing alive!'."

"Uhh... Knuckles, your over-doing it!, I th-"

"Lemme finish Tails, so go back where you came from, you Sonic wannabe!, I can think of many people who are faster than YOU!" Knuckles finished his some what of a speech.

Jet was fairly angry. Angrier than any Mobian on Mobius. "How dare you!" Jet was about to attack them both, but he had a trick up his feathery sleeve. "How about a race?"

Tails and Knuckles both raised one eyebrow "A race?"

"Yea, a race, how about a no holds barred race? If you win, you get more out of me, if I win, Sonic would have to challenge me for my newly title: 'fastest thing alive'"

The two gulped. They were putting Sonic's title on the line. could they do this? They thought for a while until they came up with a solution

"Deal"

"What!? Knuckles! What are you thinking?"

"Look, Sonic always said to take risks if necessary, if we want more information from this guy, were gonna have to put his F.T.A title on the line."

"Gee, I hope you made the right choice!" Tails crossed his fingers "Were doing this for Sonic!"

Jet interrupted the two "Look, are we just gonna sit and talk, or are we gonna race?! Let's start from here, to all the levels of Sonic 1, and back!"

"Ok!" They both said in unison

The five racers started their engines.

**3!**

**2!**

**1!**

**Go!**

They all took off to the legendary Green Hill Zone, one of the classic levels in all of Sonic one.

Let's see how Amy and Cream are doing well with Sonic!

*meanwhile at Sonic's house*

"Ugghh! I'm so hungry!" Sonic whined and groaned.

"Well,eat something!" Amy taunted to the blue blur.

"Must. Eat. Chilidogs!" Sonic groaned out.

Amy annoyingly stuffed something into Sonic's mouth. He slowly started to chew thoughtfully.

"He's chewing" Amy cheered.

"Yay! Mr. Sonic's chewing!" Cream cheered also.

"Mmm...tastes like chilidogs!" Sonic was amazed "What is this?"

"Oh, its...err...chili and vegetables with chicken." Amy mumbled quietly at the end.

"Can't hear ya, Ames, but it tastes wonderful! It actually tastes like chilidogs!" Sonic chewed slowly. "With vegetables?" Then he chewed to a halt. "And CHICKEN!?" Sonic wasted no time to vomit out the food...onto team jubilee.

They both shrieked loud with disgust. Sonic just wailed "Eww! I don't like vegetables and chicken in my chili stew!" He stopped, then looked at Amy and Cream. They were both angry. Cream then whistled for Cheese, who was asleep at her house. The blue chao came flying in and attacked Sonic.

Meanwhile, Amy had flames in her eyes once again. This time, it looked like her orbs were going red. She summoned the tall hammer to do the job.

"This time, your mercy just died completely! Prepare to feel my deadly wrath Sonic the hedgehog!"

Sonic jumped out of the way therefore Amy smashing the TV completely.

"My- ow! Tv!" Sonic cried

"Get a new one!" Amy shouted angrily

"Couldn't you- ow! Give- ouch! Mercy one last chance?-ow!"

Amy just growled and continued to smash everything in her way, including Sonic.

"MEEERRRRCCCCYYYY!" Sonic's shouts and shrieks were heard on the streets once again that day.

*at the starlight zone*

The competitors just reached starlight zone. Knuckles was 2nd place behind Jet. Tails was catching up too, but he kept getting hit by Wave and falling back. Now, we all know that Tails isn't one who hits girls, but Knuckles was getting a bit annoyed at this.

"C'mon Tails!, It doesn't hurt you to hit a girl!"

"That's the problem, I don't hit girls!"

"So? I hit Rouge!"

"That's your business, you woman-beater!"

"Hey, don't call me a woman-beater you!-" let's just say that Knuckles said many ancient curse words to cause Tails to flip and knock everyone off in his way (including Wave) and caught up with Knux in no time.

Err... let's see how Shadow and Rouge are doing before things turn to a 'T'.

*meanwhile at Eggman's lab/hideout/lair...*

Shadow and Rouge teleported to another area in Eggman's lab. They saw egg robos carrying bags of stuff.

"Goddammit! What is this stuff they're carrying?" Shadow whispered loudly enough for Rouge to hear.

"Shh, it might be some parts for Eggman's secret invention, this could lead us to those missing chilidogs!"

"Hmph, what does the doctor have to do with chilidogs?, he hates them more than faker!"

"True...let's go someplace else!"

"Hmph, chaos control!" The ultimate life form said those famous words once again, and they were gone in a flash.

*at the finish line*

Tails and Knuckles finally got where they got from

"Whoo! We won!" Tails cheered

"Yes!" Knuckles high-fived Tails who high-fived him back.

"NO!" Jet shouted angrily "No! I can't lose!"

"Game over Jet!" Knuckles grabbed the emerald colored hawk "Now, did you take the chilidogs?!"

"What are you talking about?! I'd never steal chilidogs! I'm a bird for pete's sake! I eat bird food; if we ate those, we'll pop like a balloon!" Jet explained.

"Hmm...I think Jet's right. Birds only eat bird food or whatever they eat, birds can't handle the spicy stuff." Tails explained to Knuckles thoughtfully.

Knux growled in disappointment and let the bird go. " I'm gonna let you go this time, but if I see you again, you won't be able to fly again, understood?"

Jet nodded and said: "When you see Sonic, tell him I want a payback rematch!"

"Dream on Jet!" Knuckles said before the rouges blasted off . As soon as they were out of sight, rad red turned to the two tailed kitsune.

"What do we need to do now?" Knux asked

"Let's call the rest of the gang, we need to know how they're doing!" Tails started to call team jubilee on his smartphone.

*at Sonic's house*

Amy and Cream started to clean up the place all over again, while Sonic layed unconscious on the sofa. Well...not quite unconscious, he was mumbling " Must. Eat. Chilidogs!" Suddenly they heard some music, it was Amy's theme song:** My Sweet Passion**. Amy answered it quick of a flash. "Hello?"

"Hey Amy, it's Tails!, is Sonic okay?"

"Err...well...he's okay for now, but he's getting worse!, we tried everything, but nothing is working!"

"Ok, try giving him some cola for now, its his favorite drink!"

"Why didn't I think of that before?, ok!, how's your mystery going?"

"*sighs* 2 rivals of Sonic lead to nothing!, I'm still finding more suspects..."

"I see...how about that new hedgehog Silver?"

"Oh yeah...Great! Thanks Amy!"

"You're welcome. Bye!"

"See ya"

Amy hung up the phone, and resumed cleaning.

"So, how's Sonic?" Knuckles asked

"He's not eating anything, nothing is working out!"

"Oh, chaos! We need to find the person quick!"

"I know! It's a race against time! let's go!"

"Where are we going?"

"I know what I'm doing! Just follow me!" Tails ran to their next location with Knuckles behind them.

Only a little time yet and Tails and Knuckles still haven't found the person who did this! Not to mention that Eggman Is planning to strike again sooner than you think! Will they find the culprit in time? Or will they be too late? Find out next time on S.A.T.M.C! **(Mobius Freak! ;D)**

**And there you have it! Chappie four done! and this was all on my computer!**

**To tell you the truth, I don't know how many chappies I'm gonna write. But it will be under 10 chappies.**

**As for 'I have no Shadow' it's taking me a very long time to upload my new story. Again, its School an all! Plus, I have to come up with a way of raising money for red nose day! (Which is on March 16th!) I'm planning on a disco, or a talent show! Either will do!**

**Till then, keep calm and REVIEW!**

**Bye!**


	5. A Silver predicament!

**Hi guys! Special thank you to everyone who reviewed! It's the story's 1 month anniversary *claps slowly to a stop*...yesterday.**

**Now, to continue with chappie 5!**

**Enjoy!**

**-H.S.H**

* * *

**chappie 5: a Silver predicament**

As always, the chapter starts with the two heroes, Tails and Knuckles running into the newly renowned future.

"I don't think that Silver could be a victim," Knuckles sighed. "I mean, C'mon, after that huge 'incident', I don't think he's responsible!"

"We'll never know until we try, Knuckles," Tails once again convinced Knux.

"Maybe you're right, well, we may have to see what 'pothead' has to say about the chillidogs,"

Tails screeched to a halt "Did you just say 'pothead'?"

"Yeah..."

"You can't say that! Only Shadow says that!"

Knuckles just frowned

Tails sighed and the two heroes continued on their journey.

*Meanwhile at Sonic's house...*

The blue blur was asleep as usual, and team jubilee just finished cleaning up the house, so they watched TV while eating popcorn till the rest of the team show up. Let's just hope there is no more 'MEEERRRCCYY' From Sonic.

So, while they were watching TV, Sonic suddenly arose from his slumber, with his ears drooping.

"Hey Sonic, did you sleep well?" Amy asked as she put her plate of popcorn down.

Sonic just sighed sadly.

"I'll get Mr Sonic some cola," Cream left the living room to get cola for Sonic.

"Aww, C'mon, Sonic, its okay, you can tell me!" Amy hugged Sonic in a friendly way.

"I don't think I can live one more day without no chillidogs, I... think that's it. chillidogs are going extinct and there's nothing I can do about it."

Amy gasped, suddenly, Sonic felt a really painful sting on the side of his face. It took him a few seconds to figure out that Amy had hit him. Her jade eyes stared daggers on Sonic's emerald eyes.

"Sonic the hedgehog! There is one thing you taught me since we met, and that thing is to never give up! Tails and Knuckles are looking for the person responsible for taking those 'dogs! Shadow and Rouge are watching for Eggman's attacks! and me and Cream are making you try something new! The whole team is pitching in to help you! and no one is giving up, Sonic! Why should you?!"

Sonic just stood there shocked "A-Amy...I"

"Never forget who you are, Sonic the hedgehog!"

"You're right, Amy... a day without chillidogs is like a year without rain. I'm going cold turkey here!" Sonic looked like he was going to have a mental breakdown.

But, Amy comforted him "Don't worry, Sonic, they'll find the chillidogs, I know they will!"

Sonic sniffled as he went to hug Amy "Thank you Amy, I love you... as a friend."

"I love you too, Sonic," said Amy, she wasn't bothered to say 'as a friend' because she liked Sonic anyway.

Cream came back with three cans "Here are the cans you wanted ms. Am-" Cream couldn't finish her sentence and she dropped the cans of cola in shock.

*meanwhile at the newly renowned future...*

"Hey, look! I think we found Silver!"

"Where?"

"There! Right on that building!"

"Oh, I see him! It looks like he's going to-"the red echidna froze as he was surrounded by a blue-ish aura

"Knuckles!-" Tails was also frozen by the bluish aura they were both lifted into the air

"Who dares damage the newly renowned future?" There stood a proud young hedgehog who goes by the name of Silver. A few seconds later, he realized it was Tails and Knuckles "oh, it's you guys." He discharged his telekinesis making the two heroes fall face first "What are you guys doing here?"

Knuckles got back on his feet and cut to the question "We came here to know if you took the chilidogs."

"Chillidogs?" Silver asked "Trigger's chilidogs? Ha! Why would I do that? And what's a chillidog?"

Tails and Knuckles sweatdropped completely.

"Err... okay Silver, we won't ask you anymore questions, since you know about the future and all, so... how's Blaze?"

"She's okay."

"Wait a minute, you're from the future right?" Knux asked Silver

Silver nodded boldly

"And you can tell what happens, right?"

"Well, yeah... I guess"

"Good! Can you tell the future now?"

"Well... I can try" Silver tried to read what was going on in the future. A few minutes later, he gasped.

"What happened?"

"I just had a cinch that Sonic will not be here for long, his life force is fading, if you guys don't find the chillidogs in time, Eggman will take over the world, and Sonic will die of hunger!"

"Sweet chaos!" Knuckles shouted

"Holy mobius!" Tails cried "we need to track this person down, now!"

"Thanks for the... future telling, Silver!"

"No problem! Just hurry, before its too late!"

Tails turned to Knuckles "I think I know who is responsible this time!, if it isn't that person, it's definitely Eggman!

"Yea! Now, its seriously a race against time!"

"Let's go!"

So, the incomplete team Sonic chaos controlled back into the present day.

*at Eggman's lab...*

Shadow and Rouge successfully got to the launch base. They immediately saw Eggman's secret weapon: the Eggs-treme 1000.

Shadow looked up at the big metal contraption. "Hmph! Typical work from Eggman, once again."

"What's this?" Rouge started to fiddle with Eggman's scraps at the side of the launch base "Hmm...Shadow! come look at this."

"Huh?" Shadow walked over to see what's the matter. He saw that the metal have been covered in some sort of sauce. The ultimate life form picked up this special sauce on his finger-tips and studied it.

"Hmm..." said Shadow

Then, Rouge fiddled with another bag, and found something that they were looking for all along.

"Oh. Sweet. Mobius," Rouge gasped as Shadow came along. "No..."

"So that means-"

_**Intruder alert! Intruder alert! Intruder alert!**_

"Damn, we've been detected!"

"Doesn't Espio say that?"

"Not the point! Let's get the hell out of here!" But they were too late. Egg robos from everywhere came pouring in, literally surrounding Shadow and Rouge and forming a circle. Then, the notorious Doctor Eggman, appeared on the screen cackling.

"Ho! Ho! Ho! looks like you have found out my little secret!"

"Your never gonna get away with this, doctor!" Rouge snarled.

"Ha! I'd like to see how you can get out of this room alive when surrounded by thousands of egg robos!"

"Hmph! These Eggrobos are going down, badly."

"Ahh... good memories, I must bid thee farewell for I shall conquer the world in peace! and that blue rat isn't gonna get in the way for once! Sayonara, losers!" And with that, Eggman disappeared off the screen.

The Eggrobos marched slowly to team dark. The dark duo slapped their serious faces on.

"Ok, let's dance egg suckers!"

*at Sonic's house...*

Sonic, Amy and Cream were all watching TV, Cream was still a little surprised with that incident. They were a little bored, so they watched the news.

**"In entertainment, the new tv show, Sonic couple battles has been put on hiatus! Yes, the new show that has been hitting the channels has been put on hold. We asked the boss of this show, the High School Hero, she replied that she had too much work to do, that includes her homework and basketball tournaments. But, we'll be happy to know that the awesome gaming show will return in late march."**

Sonic switched to a new channel due to boredom "Geez, I'm bored." Then his stomach grumbled "And I'm hungry," he held his stomach and winced.

Amy and Cream saw this and frowned. It was really hard to see their favorite hero in pain and hunger.

With Silver's descriptive words of predicament, the Sonic heroes have got nothing to lose! They must find the missing chillidogs now, before it's too late!

* * *

**And there you have it! Chappie 5 done!**

**About 3 or 4 chappies left of this story!**

**Ain't I a stinker for leaving you with many cliffhangers?**

**Yes, it is written, after all the harsh homework and the tough basketball tournaments, (which my P.E teacher granted me a 3 week break! Because I am the star player of the team!)**

**...on March 15th...**

**The greatest show on mobius...**

**WILL RETURN!**

**SONIC COUPLE BATTLES IS BACK IN BUISSNESS! Don't miss it! It will be epic!**

**And, that's all I have to say! I hope some people will be cheering their heads off in their reviews!**

**See ya!**


	6. Damn! Everything just got serious!

**Ahh...Me and my friends watched the brits last night and I have to say...last year was better.**

**I just don't know what to say about the brits last night...all I can say is that some of it disappointed me...**

**Thank you to everyone who reviewed so far, the end is almost upon us!**

**Anyhoo, Enjoy!**

**-H.S.H**

**P.S: I'm gonna put this story T rated, you'll find out why in this chapter**

* * *

Chappie 6: Damn! Everything just got serious!

*at Sonic's house*

"I'm going out for a run, later girls!" Sonic sped out before the girls could even reply.

Meanwhile, Cream sat in the living room, unsteadily and uncomfortable, Amy saw this and she knew what is was.

"Cream?" As soon as she heard her name being called, she looked up to see her best friend and sister. "What's wrong?"

The cream-colored rabbit just sighed.

"Is it about the missing chilidogs?"

Cream shook her head.

"Is it about Sonic?"

Again, Cream shook her head.

"Is it about...your crush on Tails?"

"Amy!" Cream shouted angrily

"Ok, ok! So, what is it about?"

"Did you and Mr. Sonic... oh I don't know, do something while I was gone?"

"Ah, crud," Amy said as it was gonna get hard.

*with Shadow and Rouge...*

The dark duo were kicking and punching every robot they would face.

"Shadow! There's too many!" Rouge shouted while screw kicking 5 eggrobos which were destroyed at once.

"Keep fighting! We'll get there!" Shadow shouted back, then he shot a variety of eggrobos which made other eggrobos malfunction.

The more eggrobos they destroyed, the more that entered the launch base.

"Shoot! I'm out of ammo!" Suddenly there was a rumble, everything stopped at once, team dark saw the eggs-steme 1000 emerge to the sky, and into the atmosphere.

"That's it! Hold onto me, Rouge!"

"What?"

"I said hold onto me!"

Rouge did what she was told.

"Prepare to feel the true power of the ultimate life form," Shadow said as he took his rings off his wrist. As they fell on the floor, the eggrobos slowly approached them.

"CHAOS...BLAST!" Shadow said those powerful words and a red barrier appeared from the onyx hedgehog and the crystal white bat, it was spreading through the room, quickly.

*with Tails and Knuckles*

"Where is he?" Tails said to himself

They continued their journey through their home planet, far from station square.

"There he is!"

A purple weasel/wolf hybrid was just chilling while sleeping, suddenly, he was disturbed by shouting.

"NACK!"

Before he could realize who it was, he was brought down with a thump! He felt a huge sting on the side of his face. "Ugh." As he looked up, he saw the red echidna and the twin tailed fox.

"Nack the weasel, snooPING AS (get it?) usual!" Knuckles said professionally

"What?"

"We know that you took the chilidogs, admit it!"

"What the bloody hell are you talking about?!" Nack snarled "I didn't take no chilidogs! Look at me! I'm a bounty hunter, not a mastermind thief!"

"Yeah, but that's still in the description of bounty hunter, I don't believe you!"

"Let him go, Knuckles," Tails ordered

"What?"

"I said let him go,"

"Fine." Knuckles let the wolf/weasel hybrid go

Nack slowly got off the floor. The two heroes eyed his every move.

"Ok, so you don't have anything to do with the missing chillidogs, right?"

Nack nodded annoyingly

"Ok, then,"

"Now that that's done." Nack whipped out his gun and aimed at Tails.

"Tails! Brace yourself!" Knuckles shouted, Tails squinted his eyes closed as he heard a gunshot, he waited for the painful sensation tearing though his body, but it never came; instead, he opened one eye and saw Knuckles in front of him, groaning in pain.

"Knuckles!" Tails cried "NOOOOOOOOO!"

Nack had shot Knuckles in the arm, tears were welling into the two tailed fox's eyes, but he held it as long as he could.

"Tails..." Knuckles winced as he held his injured arm "G- g- go without me."

"No...I can't, I'm not leaving you behind!" Tails let a tear fall on his cheek.

"I'll be fine, just go, go after Eggman."

Tails dropped on his knees in grief, he could hear Nack's mocking laugh in the distance.

"You shot my best friend..."

Nack stopped laughing and replied "That's for accusing me for taking stupid chillidogs!"

Tails chuckled unusually " y'know, your're not gonna get away with this easily."

"Oh yeah? Who's gonna stop me?"

**"I will!" **Tails' eyes slowly turned dark blue of anger as he shouted angrily "**your're gonna pay for this!"**

*****with Sonic...*

Sonic was running around in the speed of sound as usual.

"Man, I'm hungry," Sonic moaned "But that won't get in the way of my running!" During his running sessions, he heard someone scream, not far away from here.

"Sounds like someone's in trouble... this city never gets old," with that, the blue blur sped off into station square.

*at station square...*

At station square, there was chaos. cars were flying everywhere, citizens screaming till their throats was sore and a dark shadow was hovering over the great city.

"Citizens of station square, this is your new leader, doctor Eggman speaking, in order to proceed into making my brilliant Eggman empire, I'm gonna need some slaves, care to volunteer anybody?" The Eggs-streme 1000 bashed and crunched its way through station square, while picking up innocent citizens along the way.

One citizen shouted and scowled at the mad scientist. "Ugh... if only Sonic was here, he'll sort you out good!"

"Well, guess what? Sonic's dead, and there's nothing you can do about it!" The evil doctor laughed maniacally, until he was interrupted by a voice.

"Think fast, Egghead!"

A blue blur sped into the scene, the crowd stopped screaming, and erupted with cheers and chants, they knew that it was none other than their favorite hero, Sonic the hedgehog.

"Gah! S-Sonic!"

"What's up, doc?"

"I thought you were dea- I mean, we meet again, you puny little rat!"

"Hmm... the last time I've checked, I thought that I was a hedgehog," Sonic played it cool "And I ain't 'little', old timer."

"Grr... you and your smart-mouth are going down, this time!" Eggman pressed a few buttons and his latest weapon was armed and ready for battle.

"Yeah, say that, but we all know what's gonna happen in the end."

One of the robot's arms shot out towards him, but he easily ducked it, Sonic had an opportunity to attack the robot with a homing attack, but his tummy was rumbling, hunger was gnawing through him, this caused Sonic to lose focus; unfortunately, this gave Eggman a chance for the other arm to slap him into a building. The crowd gasped horrendously.

"Ugh! C'mon Sonic, pull yourself together!" Sonic got back up on his feet again and continued fighting.

*with Amy and Cream...*

_**"Breaking news: Doctor Eggman strikes again!"**_

Cream's chocolate brown eyes widens of horror "Sweet Mobius... Amy!" Amy ran into the living room to hear the news.

_**"The doctor is seen rampaging though the streets of station square with his new robot weapon" the news reporter paused as he held his head phone in his ear, then he resumed " we just received that world famous hero Sonic the hedgehog is at the scene, and seems to be fighting the robot, we'll take you live to the event."**_

Amy gasps in horror "He still hasn't recovered yet, he could be hurt... C'mon Cream!"

"But, Amy I-" before Cream could say something else Amy grabbed her and fled out the house, with the door locked.

"Hold on, Sonic! we're coming!" Team jubilee sped off into the city were all the action was.

*with Tails and Knuckles...*

Tails delivered one final blow to Nack, which sent him flying in the air and immediately to the ground; the twin tailed fox was panting angrily, it slowly came to a stop as his eyes turned normal.

Nack was about to spring up on his feet again, but was stopped by Tails aiming his arm gun at Nack's head.

"Now, now, Tails...no need to get hasty." Tails stared daggers into Nack's eyes as he moved his arm gun closer to Nack's brain "Gah! p- p- please! Mercy!"

"Heh, your mercy died a LONG time ago," Tails said angrily, then he thought: "_**Holy chaos! What have I become? I'm starting to turn like dark Sonic!"**_

He started to put his arm gun down, as he realized what he was almost about to become "But, I'll let you go."

"Thank you! You'll never see me again, I swear of it! " Nack slowly got up and ran away until he was out of sight.

Then, the twin tailed fox turned around to see Knuckles, who was unconscious for the whole time, he sighed sadly as he made his way to him.

"C'mon big guy," Tails lifted Knuckles' arm onto his shoulder and slowly made their way to station square, where all the action was. "No one gets left behind."

*with Shadow and Rouge*

All the eggrobos were destroyed! thanks to Shadow's powerful chaos blast, he inserted his rings back onto his wrists. "We've done it."Shadow said "Now let's get these chillidogs back to Faker." Shadow walked towards the hundreds of sacks of chillidogs, so did Rouge.

"So, how are we gonna get all of these back to Sonic?"

"Hmph, Seriously, I thought you were smarter than this, Rouge," the onyx hedgehog replied as he whipped out his damn fourth chaos emerald.

Rouge crossed her arms in disgust as Shadow grabbed on one of the sacks, it glowed red, somehow, it created a link with the other sacks.

"Hold on Rouge..." As Rouge held onto Shadow again, he said his two famous words one more time: "CHAOS...CONTROL! " In just 5 seconds, team dark, with all the chillidogs in Mobius, teleported back into Sonic's house.

* * *

**Damn! Just got serious! You have just read chappie 6! **

**Wow, I left you guys with another cliffhanger!: is Knuckles dead?**

**Wait a second...I haven't told you why Cream dropped the cans! Silly me! Wait! Before I can say this, a huge shout out to Thunder Croft and Mobius Freak for being the closest at guessing why she dropped them! Here's a pack of virtual partyrings for both of you! **

**Ok...here goes..the reason Cream dropped the cans is because- *hero gets hit at the back of the head by a bat and collapses***

**Zero: that was for last week! *cough* Ahem, remember to review! And tell all your friends about this fanfic! **

**See ya!**


	7. The 'darker' side of Sonic the hedgehog

**Don't worry! I'm OK! (Stupid Zero!) Aright then, its time for chappie 7!**

**(Thank you to everyone who reviewed!) And a gigantic thank you to Mobius Freak, for beating the C.R.A.P out of Zero! I was gonna do it myself, but since you did it, I was like: 'he's totally got this.'**

**-H.S.H**

**(The High School Hero!)**

* * *

**Chapter 5: the darker' side of Sonic the hedgehog**

**_I just don't get it! _****Sonic thought.****_ Every time I attack Eggman, my hunger causes me to lose focus, and I always get hit, is it me, or do I need to try harder?_**

Sonic tried one more time, he ran around the robot to attack it from behind. "Huh, where did he go?" Apparently, Sonic got his wish and the metal contraption stumbled and crashed onto the floor.

"Yes!"

The robot spotted Sonic before the eggs- treme 1000 stumbled, it tasered the blue blur, without him knowing.

Sonic collapsed to the ground.

The mad scientist cackled evilly, moments later, Sonic got back on his feet again. "I'm not giving up this time!" He was about to attack again but was stopped by a voice.

"Sonic!" Sonic turned back to see Amy and Cream from a distance.

"Amy? Cream? What are you doing here?"

"Sonic! Watch it!"

The cobalt hedgehog turned back to the robot, only to see his claw coming towards Sonic, he dodged it just in time and kicked the robot to make a dent.

"Amy, get outta here! It's too dangerous!" Sonic said protectively.

"Ha! Looks like your girlfriend and her sidekick came to play! Oh well, the more, the merrier!" Eggman exclaimed

"She isn't my girlfriend!" Sonic gritted his teeth "I have a right to turn you into a scrambled egg!"

Eggman pressed a few buttons and loads of missiles launched from the robot. Sonic grabbed team jubilee and dodged the rockets. This caused a big explosion.

"Are you girls okay?"

"Yep!"

Sonic got off of the ground and continued defeating the robot.

*with Shadow and Rouge*

All the chillidogs were located in the kitchen and some in the living room.

"Well, that's a unusual place to put chillidogs," Shadow claimed as he walked in the living room.

"Where's Sonic and the others?"

They turned around to see the TV and on it was Sonic, Amy and Cream fighting the same metal contraption they saw back in Eggman's base.

"Faker's gonna need some help, let's go." Shadow rushed out into the house leaving Rouge behind.

"Hey Shadow, wait! You got some nerve leaving a woman behind!" She followed.

*with Tails and Knuckles*

Tails -with an unconcious Knuckles- had almost made it to station square, he could see a big metal contraption slowly destroying the city.

"Drat! Its Eggman!" So Tails twirled up his namesakes. "Hold on, buddy,"safely wrapped rad red around him (so he didn't fall off) and released his namesakes that sent him flying fast.

*back at station square...*

Things were not going out as they seem, the hunger in Sonic's tummy was getting worse. He was losing focus of everything.

"Amy! Its ok! I can do this!"

"Sonic, You can't even think straight, I'm helping you!"

"No you're not!" While Sonic was arguing with Amy, Eggman has a chance to grab him with the robot's claw.

"What's wrong, Sonic? Are you losing your touch?" Eggman mockingly asked Sonic.

"No...I'm just laying it easy on it, I didn't want to hurt your beloved robot." Sonic sarcastically exclaimed.

"Well, try harder!" The egg-steme's claw threw Sonic to a nearby building.

The crowd was almost in tears.

"Sonic!" Amy shouted.

Then, the robot turned to team jubilee, who stood bravely.

"You hurt my Sonniku...and I don't like that!" Amy's orbs were on fire as she looked upon Eggman and the robot. Seconds later, she summond her tall piko piko hammer "feel my deadly wrath, you piece of metal!"

Sonic got up on his feet again, noticing Amy rapidly hitting the robot countless times.

Before the pink hedgehogette could attack it again, red spears created a big dent in the robot.

She looked back and saw none other than: "Shadow! Rouge!"

"Hey, hon," Rouge greeted her.

"Hello, rose," Shadow greeted her also.

"Gah! Shadow and Rouge! I thought you were dead!" Eggman was surprised.

"Hmph, you can never kill the ultimate life form!" Shadow stood in his trademark pose.

"This has just got interesting!" Eggman hit a few buttons and some of the damages were healed.

"Damn, he might have a chaos emerald," Shadow gritted his teeth angrily.

"It should've been destroyed by now..." Amy thought.

Sonic caught up with the rest of the team "Hey guys, what's up?"

"Faker! We need to find a way to destroy this worthless robot!"

"I don't have time for plans, let's just go after him together!"

"Faker!"

"Let's go!"

Shadow just sighed angrily as the others followed the speed demon.

Meanwhile In a distance, Tails could see a blue, black, white, pink and cream-ish figures.

"Hey! Guys!"

The other heroes turned around to see the two tailed kitsune and the unconscious echidna on his back.

As Tails arrived he put Knuckles down, next to Cream, the others gasped as they saw the toughest person in the Sonic team, unconscious and injured.

"Knuckles..." Some gasped and some breathed out.

"What happened to him?" Sonic asked.

"No time to explain," Tails turned to doctor Eggman in the robot "Hey Eggman!" The mad scientist stopped the robot and looked at Tails.

"What do you want, you baby fox!?"

"You got a lot of explaining to do!"

"Yeah!" The dark duo shouted angrily.

"Yeah, what is it, Eggbutt?" Sonic was a bit confused "care to tell me something?"

"You really wanna know?" Tails questioned his big bro.

Sonic rolled his eyes annoyingly.

"The doctor... he took the chilidogs," Shadow finished the sentence.

Sonic's emerald eyes widens as Eggman cackled maniacally "Yes, it is true! I took your disgusting chilidog!, I'm burning them now, as we speak"

He collapsed on one knee, and he held his head in grief.

_**How did I didn't know this before?, Eggman stole the chilidogs, and because of him...I might never be able to eat a chilidog again!**_

The blue blur's fur suddenly turned dark, the rest of the team stepped back as they knew what was gonna happen.

_**Oh no...not again, **_it was that feeling, the same feeling back in the metarex incident, the same feeling when Chris and Cosmo were kidnapped, it was that...dark feeling. _**Don't get angry, calm down Sonic, must. not. make. anger. take. control!**_

His eyes slowly turned bleach white.

_**Can't control it... can't control..my anger... must resist.. .can't make my anger... control me!**_

"I feared this day would never come" Shadow said boldly.

"What?" Amy, Cream and Rouge asked.

"He can't... he can't go dark, someone calm him down!" Tails exaggerated as he didn't want to see his big bro turn into a dark hearted killer.

"It-It's too late..." Shadow said sternly as the rest of the team gasped in horror.

_**No...anger...don't...grr, Eggman... will pay for this!**_

The Sonic heroes finally saw a darker side of Sonic the hedgehog.

"Eggman... you... will... **PAY FOR THIS !**"

Dark Sonic sped towards the contraption, awaiting to attack with a dangerous homing attack.

To be continued...

* * *

**Oh no! It's dark Sonic! Chappie 7 done! Was that a build up of tension upon tension or what?!**

**A big, fat shout out to Aj the human! For also figuring out why Cream dropped the partyrings! Here ya go!**

**IMPORTANT NOTICE: So err, my brain has been mega odd recently!**

**1. Turns out I'm not gonna release: I have no Shadow! Mainly because my interest for that story has shrunk incredibly! Not to mention I was on writer's block for the whole week, trying to figure out a way to unblock it...and its not working.**

**2. But nonetheless, for I am gonna start something new, brace yourself for the newest fanfic from yours truly: Sonic song reference extravaganza! **

**The rules are simple: request up to 5 songs, and also request two characters and I'll make those into a song reference battle! easy! (Note to readers: it will not refer to S.C.B!) Your requests...start...NOW, send through PM! (Review requests are against the rules, so keep it to PM only.)**

**3. When I think I've nearly finished Sonic Couple Battles, I'm thinking of doing a rewrite. I hope you can come back to read that!**

**Sorry for the big authors note, I had to say that!**

**Okay, review! The tension will build up even more, prepare for some sadness next chappie!**

**See ya!**


	8. The final conspiracy (part 1)

**Good afternoon, FanFiction! (Thank you, to everyone who reviewed!)**

**It's March!**

**Ahh... at least some things are out the way:**

**. I finally chose my options**

**. My parents evening (I got great levels)**

**. And my homework...well, some of it**

**Anyhow...**

**Enjoy!**

**-H.S.H-**

* * *

**Chapter 8: The Final Conspiracy (Part 1)**

Sonic launched a homing attack on the metal contraption, the force of the attack caused the robot to malfunction a bit.

"No!" Eggman tried to put the robot in order again, by pushing random buttons, but failed.

The egg-streme robot made its first move by slapping dark Sonic once again to a building, this time it was stronger.

Then it made its way to the Sonic team. Many got their fighting stances ready, many just stood there scared, and one was still unconcious... well, not for long.

Shadow summoned his chaos emerald just in case it was gonna attack them.

Just then, dark Sonic drilled through the robot, so he was facing his team members.

The robot stumbled back into a skyscraper.

Just when the dark speed demon was about to attack again, he was stopped by voice.

"Faker!" It was Shadow "I'm ashamed at you, turning angry because the doctor took your chillidogs! I have no faker!"

Dark Sonic just growled as he got angrier with every word Shadow said.

Amy dashed in next, with her trusty hammer.

"Sonic! What have you become?! You're not the same hedgehog I admired! You turned into a monster! I don't even think I love you anymore!"

Hearing that statement made Sonic cool down a bit. His fur was coming back, but it was still dark.

"Temper, temper, Sonic, I though you knew better than this." Rouge crossed her arms.

Sonic's fur slowly turned to normal.

"Sonic..." Tails' ears drooped as he talked to his dark bro "Calm down, please...you promised that you won't turn dark! Don't break that promise, now!"

Sonic gritted his teeth, as he dropped on his hands and knees, his fur turned to the cool shade of blue, his bleach white eyes turned to his emerald orbs, and a growl, turned to a sad frown.

"I'm sorry..." Sonic apologized to the rest of his team "I broke my promise...I was out of control."

As Sonic tried to apologized to them, a pair of amethyst eyes opened groggily, the vision was blurry, but he can see what was going on. He winced at a pain in his left arm, but he got up eventually. Holding his injured arm, he slowly made his way to where his team was standing.

Tails' ears twitched as he heard something coming towards them, he reacted on his instincts and turned around.

As he stood there, he gasped surprisingly at who it was. "Kn- Kn- Knuckles!?" Upon hearing the name, the others turned their heads as well.

The red echidna smiled as he said: "That's me!" Tails wasted no time and pulled him to a brotherly hug (watching the arm.)

"But...how?"

Knuckles chuckled "It takes more than a bullet to put down this echidna!"

The others were amazed, truly amazed, some were smiling, just then, Sonic stood up in his position.

"Knuckles! You're alive!" Sonic walked over and patted him on the shoulder, Knux glared at first, but his trademark smile was replaced instead.

As a rumble was heard in a distance, Eggman's latest weapon stood on its robotic feet again. "Hahaha! This is taking a long time to defeat this robot! Time for the real thing, hedgehog!"

"It's still there..." Sonic said to himself

"Sonic! Let's attack it together!" Tails and Knuckles exclaimed in unison

"Alright!" Sonic agreed as the others charged at the metal contraption for one final battle.

When the complete team Sonic got close enough, they launched towards it, shouting all together: SONIC OVERDRIVE!

Knuckles grabbed Tails and threw him forcefully with his non-injured arm. Tails, then spun to gain momentum, when he had enough, he kicked Sonic into the air, "Eat my attacks, egg for brains!" Sonic attacked the robot multiple times.

Some systems were overloading, and Eggman couldn't control it "gahhh!"

"It's working! It needs a bit more now!" Sonic triumphly said.

"Here I come!" Amy charged with her hammer towards the robot as the others got ready for another move,

"Hail storm!" Sonic shouted as Amy swung her hammer high and swung Sonic like a baseball. Tails and Knuckles attacked beside him causing multiple damages to the robot.

The contraption was near explosion, it rattled and raved, some of the parts were falling apart Eggman ordered and commanded to escape in his eggmobile, but it was too late... the explosion was a so bright that it could have blinded someone.

The four protected themselves from the big bang, and so did the rest. It lasted for twenty whole seconds until they could open their eyes again.

Sonic looked around when he opened his eyes, part blackened buildings, metal remains of the ultimate weapon, and Eggman buried in it.

As the others opened their eyes, they looked upon their blue hero, watching his every move.

He walked towards the remains and scattered it all off revealing the mad scientist himself. The doctor were covered in black ash. Instead of helping the doctor up, he grabbed him by the throat.

The gang gasped at Sonic's action, "S- S- S- Sonic! B- B- be reasonable!"

"Yeah, I could do that... or I could finish you off once and for all."

Eggman's eyes popped up wide as he knew what he meant. "No! Please! Let me live!"

The team shouted to make Sonic change his mind, but he didn't listen, he lifted his fist in the air, Eggman tried to protect himself as he looked away as a coward. he waited for the pain, but it never came.

Sonic had stopped his fist in midair, _**"You know better than this, Sonic, don't do this..."**_

Sonic immediately dropped his fist "That can wait for another day."

Eggman pleaded and thanked the hedgehog. "Oh, thank you, Sonic!"

"But!"

Eggman thanked to a halt "But?"

"But, you won't go without being punished."

"Huh?"

The blue blur backed from Eggman.

"What is he doing?" Eggman and the rest of the team were thinking

As soon as Sonic got to a respectable point, he ran back to him, as he ran he shouted: "I got five words for you, Mcnosehair: NEVER. EVER. TAKE. MY. CHILLIDOGS!"

With that, Sonic axe kicked Eggman into the sky "Cuurrssee youu Soonnic!" Eggman was out of sight once again.

The emerging crowd applauded the hero for his bravery, the applause slowly became a loud cheer.

The team approached Sonic and congratulated him.

Sonic bowed at the adoring crowd, but stopped halfway, his tummy was gnawing at him, he held it back in the battle, but he couldn't hold it for long, immediately, he held his tummy as he winced.

"Sonic?" Tails questioned him.

The blue blur dropped on his knees in pain, still holding his stomach.

"Sonic? What happened?" Knuckles asked him.

"So...hungry." He managed to strain out before he collapsed to the ground, motionless.

"Sonic?!" Amy reacted as the rest circled him, she attempted to wake him up, "Sonic?, wake up!, please, Sonikku!" Her voice breaking, every second that she said his name.

"His hunger...it...he can't" Tails looked at Knuckles, he replied with a frown.

"He passed out..." Shadow stated "But it would be a bit risky passing out this time, with his hunger and all..."

"Is Mr. Sonic gonna be alright?" Cream asked Tails.

"I don't know, Cream, I don't know..." Tails replied sadly, with a tear welling up in his left eye.

"I just hope it isn't too late." Knuckles and the rest of the heroes hovered over Sonic, and a desperate Amy.

But still...

Sonic can't be...

DEAD?!...

Can he?...

To be continued...

* * *

**Chappie 8 done! I'm tying to slow things down!...okay, so I lied about the under 10 chappie thing! It will be 11 chappies long!...**

**This has got awkward... keep calm and review on! Never smoke! So long and goodnight!**


	9. the final conspiracy (part 2)

**Hey ya! Sorry for the late updating! Easter was awesome for me, ate chocolate eggs all day! And I got a bit hyper, and then there was that withdraw...ugh, I don't want to talk about it. Thanks to anyone who reviewed, favorited and followed!**

**-H.S.H-**

* * *

**Chapter 9: the final conspiracy (part 2)**

Sonic just layed there, motionless, with his colleagues above him, frowns related to sadness hung on their faces, here, we see Amy rose stroking his quills, sobbing uncontrollably and...

...

...

...

Oh, heck to the no! I am not pulling that Sonic '06 trick, again!... Ok, scratch that, and start over:

The gang waited outside, hoping for the good news, and praying for no bad news. Knuckles eventually got his arm bandaged, which didn't took long. Anyhow, It took them minutes, that looked like hours, that looked like days...until the doctor came out.

"I got some good news..."

The gang released a big phew.

"...and some bad news"

Once again, the gang held their breath.

"The good news is that Sonic is ok!"

The gang cheered

"The bad news..."

Again, the gang held their breath.

"The bad news is...he's in a coma,"

All was silent after that sentence

"With his starvation and coma mixed together...I'm sorry, but, he may not live for long...Sonic is dying inside."

They gasped at that quote. They hung their heads in despair.

"...can we at least see him?"

"Go ahead..." The doctor said.

The gang made their way to room 401: that's were Sonic was. As there was a certain limit to how many people should be in a room, they separated themselves into two, Tails and Knuckles came in first, since they were his closest friends.

As they stood over his unconscious body, tears were begging to come out of their eyes, they held it together, though.

After a solemnly quiet two minutes, they left the room, with their heads frightenly held high.

Team jubilee came in next...well, let's just say it was a interesting comeback.

2 minutes later...

2 minutes have passed, and the door fled open right on time, Cream had trouble getting Amy out the room, Amy was crying uncontrollably and it made this even harder, so Shadow and Knuckles carried her out into the room instead.

As Team dark doesn't have a heart to go in there, they went anyway...2 minutes later, their emotions were the same, obviously.

"I can't believe this is it," Tails' voice wobbled as if it was going to break "we found the chilidogs and now he's in a starving coma,"

"Our best friend..." Knuckles sighed "he can't..."

Literally, the whole of Mobius broke down crying as soon as they heard the news.

Tails had several flashbacks for a few minutes, so he wasn't paying any attention to anyone for the time being, he dreamt back in time, when him and Sonic became friends, as well as hero and sidekick for the first time. The many adventures they shared, the indescribable bromance that they shared for a long time, he didn't want it to end, he NEVER wanted it to end, until at last, he came up with a mind shocking idea...

"Chillidogs..." Knuckles turned around and looked the intelligent fox.

"Chillidogs?"

"Chillidogs...the stuff that Sonic eats..."

"What about it?"

"...I got it!" Tails cried out, the team turned their attention to him, they were all open ears. "Chillidogs, that's the thing that got us into this mess, and that's will get us out!"

"What's chillidogs gotta do with this mess?"

"we've only got one option left, if we screw this up, we might never see Sonic again, so let's use the power of teamwork, for real!"

"What should we do?"

"me and Knuckles will get the 'dogs, you four stay here." Tails moved out as fast as they could, followed by Knuckles, as they had no time to lose.

As they rushed outside, Tails shot to the air at a fast speed, while Knuckles climbed on a building. when he had enough altitude, he started to glide, catching up with the two tailed kit.

However, they were both surrounded by a blue aura, making them freeze.

"Hold on there, fellas." It was Silver again, this time he had something important to tell them "the future is changing, but it'll stay the same, you need to hurry, Sonic is on the edge of health, my senses precisely quote that he won't survive, good luck, Tails and Knuckles, the fate of Mobius, your friends and Sonic rests in your hands."

Silver and the blue aura disappears and the incomplete team Sonic speeds through station square.

2 minutes later...

Once again, the gang is waiting, waiting for them to come back. Eventually, they arrived at the nick of time, although they were out of breath, they rushed to true blue's room. The door flew open, Tails, Knuckles, Team dark and team jubilee, surrounds the hospital bed, their breath held and teeth chattering.

Tails took a deep breath as he proceeded to continue his last plan. "Well...here goes nothing."

Slowly, but surely, Tails put a chillidog up on his nose, the greasy smell of it aroused Sonic's nose, a few seconds go by, and no reaction, he waited for another minute or so, and still, no reaction. as Tails would think so, he failed everyone, including his friends, Mobius, and most of all Sonic.

No reaction took place...until, there was a twitch of a nose... as Knuckles spotted it first, he studied it carefully. not only was there a twitch of a nose, there was something else too.

_**"Ugh...wh-what's that smell?...smells like...like...like...*gasps* Ch- ch- chillidogs?"**_

As the nose picked up, everything else kicked into motion, a stir finally came into place, which made the team gasp surprisingly, his natural color returned to him, the only thing that came to last were the eyes, they twitched and they fumbled until they finally opened, but it stopped halfway.

A munch was heard, Tails lifted the chillidog to his face, half of it was gone, he turned back to the cobalt hedgehog with a big smile.

As Sonic looked at his team with wide eyes, and a smile, he spoke: "I taste chillidogs...am I in heaven?"

"Sonic!" Tails hugged his little bro tightly, but not that tight.

"Am- am I dreaming? Is that a... chillidog in your hand?"

"You're not dreaming Sonic, this is an actual chillidog I'm holding." Tails handed the 'dog to Sonic, he took one more bite, chewing it thoughtfully, it felt like a fiesta in his mouth, filled with chillidogs.

"It is!" Sonic grabbed all the chillidogs from Knuckles' arm and chugged them down.

_**"Wait a second...if the chillidogs came back, then that means that they must be-" **_Sonic, however, couldn't finish his sentence as he already left the hospital, he was heading for his house. Twenty seconds later, he arrived, he opened the door only to see...

To be continued...


	10. A party! with a big scoop of Chillidogs!

**so much for fridays...i thought it would be dry ;_;**

**huh, is 'Awesome' the word of the year or something?..because all my fanfics are labelled awesome..or should i change my middle name to awesome?...yeah...High School 'Awesome' Hero! xD**

**Thank you everyone for reviewing, especially, ToxicWolf1132, i'm flattered Toxic, I really am. HA! you hear that Thunder Croft? i'm the reason M.M.G is...Awesome! xD  
**

**they'll be a few songs in this chapter that are familiar with, and another cliffhanger that'll never be told..until next time**

**oh, and next chappie is the last chappie..i know. sad isn't it? but ill be around, my brain has millions of ideas, and I might throw in a extra chap for y'all!**

**finally, have you seen what i did with my cover? cool! aint it?**

**Enjoy!**

**-H.S.H-**

* * *

**Chapter 10: A party, With a big scoop of Chillidogs!**

As Sonic busted through the door in excitement, he couldn't believe his eyes, a mountain of chillidogs,in his very own kitchen, this was only to appear in his dreams, he had to pinch himself continuously to see if it was a dream, realizing that it's not, he dropped on his knees,and cried out: **YYEEEEEEEAAAAAAAAHHHHHH!**

The cry was so loud, that every mobian would hear it. Eventually, the Sonic heroes came in his house, they saw Sonic the hedgehog: the blue blur, the fastest thing alive, crying tears of joy.

"They're back..." Sonic whispered to himself "its a miracle..." He stood up and faced his crew, surprisingly, he didn't know he was being watched...he was a bit embarrassed now.

Five awkward seconds later with staring, Sonic broke the silence with an unusual quote: "this calls for a celebration!"

The gang looked at each other, then back at the blue blur.

Two hours later...

The party was alive and kicking! Music going way back to Sonic's glory days. Anyhoo, DJ Vector and the chaotix crew were, well, Dj'ing. Everyone was dancing their socks off, and some never dance, like Shadow. **Ice cap zone (dance remix) **was currently playing at the moment, Knuckles went to get some punch, just to bump into the dancing kit, Tails.

"Oh! Sorry Knuckles!" Tails apologized as he stopped dancing.

"No problem," Knuckles reassured

"Alright, Knuckles? During our mystery,what happened to the M.E?"

Knuckles' eyes popped open as he realized he forgot about the M.E for the whole adventure, he left the party faster than the speed of sound.

Tails chuckled to himself before he returned to dancing "typical Knux,"

Just then, Sonic busted through the room with a batchful of chillidogs. "Chillidogs get!" The rest hollered. He placed the tray of 'dogs gently on a table, and joined the rest. As the song flipped to the Sonic heroes theme song, the crowd cheered once more.

Meanwhile, Amy was talking to Cream about what happened between her and Sonic. "So, lemme get this straight...the reason you dropped those cans were because you accidently saw me and Sonic hug each other...and yeah, I think a kiss slipped into there, (remember readers, this was Amy's version of what really happened, this DID NOT happen...) but...why worry about that, Cream?"

Cream blushed sadly " I thought that you wouldn't play with me anymore if you started dating Mr. Sonic,"

Amy chuckled softly, but reassuring." Is that what all the worry was about? Oh, Cream! Even 'if' I get a chance to be with Sonic -which I will!-, that with never change our sister-ly friendship! Ever!"

She hugged her sweet sidekick like there was no tomorrow, eventually, she let go of the grip, and hi-fived her little sis.

As the music was slowly coming to an end, Knuckles came back, out of breath, with his muzzle almost red as him, holding his prized possession.

"Well, that was long..." Tails commented

"It...was...okay!" Knuckles gasped for breath every three seconds, until he can catch up with his normal breath again.

"Knuckles!" Sonic approached his friendly rival "just in time, let's go!" He dragged the echidna onto a big table as a stage with some mics and a lead guitar.

"Vector! Track 1!"

"I'm on it, Sonic!" Vector switched the track to something else, as the song became familiar to everyone, they hollered in anxiousness.

**[Now playing: His world (zebrahead remix)]**

Some citizens of Station square heard some music and decided to come in, as a result, more and more came in, literally filling the place.

"**Are you ready to rock?!**" Sonic got a cheerful reply from the big crowd

"**Knuckles! You ready?**" Knuckles replied with a thumbs up.

"**Ok then! Take it away Knux!**"

Knuckles did the rapping parts while Sonic played the main chords of the song on the lead guitar.

As it came to the chorus, well, Sonic sung that, as soon as he pointed to the crowd and sung 'his world' they replied with 'his world' and pointed back.

As the guitar solo came up, Sonic hit the chords awesomely, he jumped in the crowd causing a wave.

The final part of the song came to place, the two friendemies decided to end it with a bang!

The crowd cheered and chanted repeatedly.

**Thank you!**

The music turned to something soft, this kinda gave the girls to ask the guys to dance**.**

"Uh oh! Girls at 12 o'clock!" Sonic pointed at them before running for his lifewith Amy behind him.

"Come back here, Sonikku!" Tails, Knuckles, Shadow and Silver shook their heads shamefully.

"Uh, who's going first?" Tails asked

"Hmm...I call on Silver!"

"Silver!"

"Silver!"

"Pothead!"

Silver stopped for a second. "Why me?!"

"Well duh! You know Blaze better than all of us combined!"

Silver groaned and made his way to the princess.

As he nearly approached her, she looked up and smiled.

"Hey Blaze, err... would you like to...d-dance with me?

"...I would love to, Silver, but, can we dance in the corner? I don't want to grab attention."

"Anything you say, princess." As the two went to the corner, Silver looked back at the two heroes, and trollfaced them.

Knuckles and Tails sweatdropped completely. "What about you, Knuckles?"

"Hah! This'll be a piece of rock! Watch and learn, Tails." Knuckles boldly walked to Rouge.

"I think its piece of cake, Knuckles, but ok!"

Rouge was hanging around one of the tables looking bored, just then, a shadow hovered over her, the next thing she remembered is a finger shh'ed her for a bit.

"Okay batgirl, you. Me. Dancefloor. Now." Then, the crimson echidna dragged her to the dancefloor

Tails was the only one left sweatdropping, "if Knuckles can do it, so can I! I just need to suck it in Tails! Believe in yourself! Fly higher than anyone has ever flown ,let's do i-"

"Hi, Tails!" The two tailed genius stopped only to hear a sweet voice that belonged to none other than Cream.

"Oh, er, h- h- hi, Cream! I need to ask you something... will you ...dance ...with ...me?"

Cream replied with a happy nod and dragged Tails on the dancefloor, meanwhile he was mentally cheering himself: "awesome! You da fox, Tails!"

He also spotted Sonic in the distance, as Sonic spotted him first with Amy, he mouthed, "not a word!" He chuckles softly and puts his thumbs up.

Meanwhile, Shadow walked over where Espio was.

"Sup Espio?"

"Sup Shadow?" They fist-pumped respectably

Back on the dancefloor, the music sped up a bit, so there was uptight dancing from most of them.

Sonic had a chance to get away from Amy for a few minutes, he entered his bathroom, only to be greeted by someone unexpected:

"Hello there, Sonic!" As Sonic turned around, he released a blood curdling scream, that shocked some of the people...let's leave them there before anything else happens.

"Phew! No more, Cream! I'm exausted" Tails panted and coughed as he sat down, you could tell that he danced his socks off. Luckily, he sat next to Knuckles.

"Hi...Knuckles..."

"Yo Tails!"

Sonic's deafening cry of 'MERRRCY!' Interrupted their conversation.

"That Sonic," Knuckles chuckled as he took a sip of his punch. "Man, this tastes...funny...I'm flying...in space." That was the last thing he said before he collapsed, Tails was very aware of this.

"Knuckles!...someone spiked the drinks.."

(...)

It was 10 in the night, the party was gonna end soon, Cream was dancing with Amy, when she accidently bumped into someone. "Hey! Watch were you're dancing you brat!" The music stopped abruptly, Cream just whimpered, she didn't know what to do, she'd either cry on the spot, or say some things that wouldn't likely come out of her mouth. "I-I'm sorry, I-"

"You better be! Before I kick your behind into next week!" The crowd gasped at this, they were devastated, she looked like she was going to burst into tears, but that was when Amy rose stepped into the scene. "Hey! You have no right to blow up on my sister like that! You gotta problem, punk?!"

"Ha! Says the annoying fangirl who's in a pathetic dress!"

"Ha! Says the annoying fox who's gonna dig her own grave in five minutes!" The crowed also gasped at that, they also gave them more room, all lights shone on those three.

"Your not worth my time,"

"Oh, yeah? Then why are you talking to me? Isn't that wasting your time?" Amy totally blew it, until she got a painful slap around her cheek!

"...you gone and done it this time!" Amy lunged at her with a slap that was twice painful than the first, then the punches came flying in. There was screaming, screeching and swearing, until at last Amy summoned up her hammer and swung it at her, causing her to exit out the window.

"Yeah! And stay out!" The crowd cheered excitedly, she dusted herself before putting her hammer back, while grabbing some spiked punch. The music resumed moments later after that cat fight.

Sonic eventually got out of the room, still alive, and missing out on all the action, somehow, he felt a bit funny as well, not because of the spiked punch, but because of the overdose of excitedness. He went back into his room and collapsed on the bed.

"Sweet, sweet, I'm so sweet!" Amy stumbled into Sonic's room, as she collapsed beside him.

Oh dear, looks like everyone's out! Who might've spiked the drinks I wonder?

* * *

**And...done!**

**Well, that was a bit...extra. Oh gosh, I left you with another cliffy, who spiked the drinks? That'll wait for another day!**

**so whats next after S.A.T.M.C? Knuckles and the missing M.E? Shadow and the missing chaos emerald? Amy and the missing hammer?**

**you decide! in a poll!**

**Hero out!**


	11. Epilouge! thank you for the support! :)

**Hey everyone! The very last chapter is here...*sniffles* I'm tearing up here...well, I guess this is the epilouge! only a few words... Thank you for all your support guys, whenever it was reading, reviewing, favoring or following! I owe you guys lots!**

** Enjoy it while it lasts!**

**-H.S.H-**

* * *

**Chapter 11: Epilouge!**

**Sonic makes one of his famous apperances once again, as he famously falls out the sky to end with a face kiss. It only took a few seconds to release his face out of the surface, his face was covered in somekind of sauce, he licked some off of him, "hmm...taste like chilidogs..." He stopped for a bit as he realised he tasted chilidogs, could this be...chillidog land?**

**The only thing that was stopping him was a hill, so he scurried up the hill anxiously, as soon as he reached the top, his jaw dropped. He couldn't believe his eyes, chilidogs upon chilidogs upon chilidogs! This felt like heaven to him, he could resist either, so he jumped off the hill...to me, I think is mortal suicide, but somehow, he survived, and ended up in a pool full of chilli sauce. As if it never got crazier, he made a chillidog angel, and if THAT was crazier check out this!**

**As Sonic turned around, his eyeballs comically popped out of his sockets, "A...giant chillidog..."**

**He ran to it as if it was one of those romance scenes, slow-motion running and flowers and rainbows would appear, only to be replaced by chillidogs. As he became closer and closer to it, a distorted voice was in the background.**

"Sonic..."

**And the giant snack was dissapearing fast,**

"Sonic...!"

**It was almost too late until...**

"SONIC! WAKE UP!"

"AHHHH!" The blue blur screamed like a little girl, but he realised that he was in his bedroom, so he stopped, and looked around "bed, wardrobe, closet, Amy, lamp- wait, Amy?!"

"AMY! What the h- e- double hockey sticks are you doing here!?"

"I don't know! The next thing I'm fighting someone, and the rest was a blur, plus I got a kicking headache!"

The blue blur sped out into the living room feeling scared, once again it was a mess, he scanned the area, his comrades are still here, but in unusual places. Knuckles passed out on the couch but ended on the floor, Tails didn't drink the spiked punch, but he was tired, Cream curled up on Tails, she fell asleep too.

Silver, Blaze and Rouge ended in the kitchen, Shadow fell asleep on a toilet? the chaotix and the citizens all went home.

But all in all, Sonic wasn't happy...

Two hours later...

They eventually woke up and cleaned the whole mess. It was tough, but they got there.

"Whew! That's the last of it!" Knuckles shouted.

"Yeah! The power of teamwork strikes again! Cha!" The blue blur cheered.

"Now that were done... Who's up for chillidogs?" The Sonic heroes hollered as their answer. "I'll take that a yes!"

A few minutes later...

"Breakfast is served, dig in!" They obeyed and digged in, Sonic was the last one to pick up his chillidog, "Ahh, I hope they NEVER run out of these!" The rest laughed as they took a bite of theirs.

*After breakfast...*

"Well, that was mind-blowing." Sonic complimented his own breakfast while the others were fighting to get some water. He chuckled to himself, "C'mon, guys, its just a chillidog!" The others moaned in pain. Sonic decided to walk into the kitchen, looking upon the mountain of sacks of chilidogs. "Hmm..."

When the team was less obnoxious, Sonic went back into the living room. "Guys! I got something to say!" The rest listened. "We need to return these chilidogs to their rightful owners! Starting with these bags," the blue hero picked up a few and made his way to his local chilidog stand.

"Yo! I got a surprise for you!" Sonic tipped the sack of 'dogs and appeared some of them. The man looked at Sonic, then looked back at the chilidogs, he cried happily: "Thank you, Sonic! how can I ever repay you?"

"Don't bother! I'm more than happy to return these! Just keep selling the chilidogs!"

"Will do!"

Sonic sped out to another chilidog stand. "1 down, 257 chillidog stands to go!"

he was like a chillidog santa claus!

apart from the missing chillidogs event, the chillidogs were not taken nor stolen again, they lived out as long as Sonic kept on running, Mobius and the rest of the world was at peace...for now.

_***THE END!***_

_**MORAL: **_Never, ever, ever, ever take Sonic's chilidogs! You hear?!

* * *

***Sniffles* another story done! I'm so proud: 59 reviews, 11 favs, 8 follows and over 1,500 views is an AWESOME acheivement! a gigantic, horrendous, humgous THANK YOU TO:**

Random Person, Slick the Wolf, yesi owo ,Techno the Hedgehog , rehannon314, Random Person ,Slick the Wolf ,Mobius Freak, Mobius Freak, yesi owo , Nate the Werehog, Thunder Croft, Slick the Wolf , Mobius Freak, LuNaLoVeComiCs , Mobius Freak, yesi owo ,Thunder Croft ,Nate the Werehog ,Slick the Wolf , Thunder Croft, yesi owo , Mobius Freak , Galem, Slick the Wolf , Galem, thundercroft, Nate the Werehog , Mobius Freak, Mobius Freak, Techno the Hedgehog , Thunder Croft , Nate the Werehog, yesi owo , Slick the Wolf , Mobius Freakz, Nate the Werehog ,Slick the Wolf, yesi owo , Thunder Croft , Mobius Freak, Alex View , Slick the Wolf , Thunder Croft , rehannon314, Guest, Savvy0417, Mobius Freak, Nate the Werehog, Slick the Wolf , Guest, RobinsInTheSky, Thunder Croft, Savvy0417 , ToxicWolf1132 and last, but not least: Mobius Freak!

**YOU GUYS ARE WHAT MADE THIS FANFIC AWESOME! And to show that I'm really grateful, you all get virtual packs of partyrings! or epic chips with awesome sauce, your choice! **

**I have decided that there will be a seires, this is one of the stories for the missing seires, so watch out for: Knux and the missing M.E, Shadow and the missing chaos emerald, Amy and the missing hammer and many more!**

**Catch y'all on the flipside!**

**-H.S.H- (The High School Hero!) :*D**

**P.S: No red echidnas were hurt nor shot in the arm during the writing of this fanfic...kinda.**


	12. Extra chapter!

**Hey guys...Its quiet on FFN...too quiet. well, I did promise you an extra chappie for y'all, so, here it is! Just a short..err...i dont know. whatever, all i know that it is short.**

**Enjoy!**

**-H.S.H-**

* * *

**Extra Chapter!**

It's been a week now since the chilidog incident...and now, Sonic was bored. So, what did he do? Start a competion! Who is he gonna do it with? his friends, of course!

"Attention, Sonic heroes!" Sonic ordered. "time for a little competion I like to call: Greatest gardian ever!" The others looked at each other with confused expressions, however, Sonic resumed. "As Silver might predict, there will be things going 'missing', so I decided to create this on two reasons: 1! I'm mega bored, and, 2! I think this is fun!"

Just then Knuckles exploded into laughter, the others just looked at him, Sonic wasn't impressed though. "Got something to say to us, Knucklehead?"

Knux stopped laughing and looked at Sonic with firey eyes. "Pfft! This will be a easy contest! Cause everyone knows that I'M the greatest guardian ever!" There was scilence...then the whole of Mobius blew out into a laughter.

"You?!" Sonic couldn't finish his sentence because he was guffawing too hard. "You kidding me, Knucklehead?!"

The red guardian got steamed, he almost had a urge to lunge at Sonic, but didn't. "I AM, THE GREATEST GUARDIAN EVER!"

"Says you! You can't even protect a pebble!" Rouge quoted.

"You can't even protect my emerald!" Shadow darkly quoted.

All these mean quotes, left Knuckles to the top of his temper. He felt like he was gonna explode into millions of pieces.

"I WILL BE THE GREATEST GUARDIAN EVER! YOU'LL SEE! YOUU'LL SEEEE!"

Knux ran away to angel island, where he 'mistakenly' left the M.E.

The rest sweatdropped.

"Heh, that Knucklehead..."

Okay Sonic, you can stop calling him Knucklehead, now!

"Why should I?"

Because I damn asked you to, do you want to be in the next 'missing' story or not?!

"Pfft! Of course I am! Without me, this fanfic is nothing!"

I wouldn't count on it, Sonic...seriously, I wouldn't.

*?*

"Hahah!" Cackled an evil voice quietly, he was secretly hiding behind the gang. "Knux for brains has no idea what's gonna happen next, but wait till I become the most powerful one on mobius!" The sinister voice chuckled evilly once more, as he grimaced back into the crowd.

Back to Sonic and the gang!

"So, who's in?" The gang cheered as a response. As Mobius, and the rest of the world was a peace...it can't stay like that forever...sounds like something is going to go missing again...and its going to get worse...

* * *

**We're emerging into my next story, which some of you might probably guessed which one it is, and I'm more confortable with this story, because it is halariously true!**

**And i'm running late on my other stories, S.C.B is taking too long, its a long one though.**

**Also, I'm changing my penname...yeah. I'm sick and tired getting flamed and abused in my PM's and sometimes in my reviews, because of my freakin' penname! *growls* if I get one more flame, I swear I'll... I'll commit suicide! **

**(PAUSE!)**

_**26.06.13- Hehe, wow, i didnt mean that literally, i wasnt really gonna commit suicide, but i was really upset that day and i'm NEVER gonna change my penname, ever. it's too unique and most importantly, it fits me well! pfft! people are just Jealous of my penname cause it has the word 'Hero' in it...DUDE! READ MY F*CKIN' PROFILE! YOU'LL FIND OUT WHY I HAVE HERO IN MY PENNAME, GAUUUSH!...anyhoo, thank you for all of those people who PMed me or told me in a review that i should not give up, or ignore the haters or dont change my penname!..means a lot to me, **_

_**you're all heroes of mine in my opinon! ;D**_

_**oh, and haters/flamers/assholes? F*CK YOU! I HOPE THERES A SPECIAL PLACE FOR YOU IN HELL :-/**_

**_anyhoo...i hope you liked my story! there's more like this to come as this will become a series of missing stuff AKA the 'missing' series xD_**

**_catch y'all on the flipside!_**


End file.
